Katz's Health Club
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Muriel realizes that she needs to lose weight, so she desides to go on a diet. To help her lose weight, she joins a health club, but-as usual-she picked the wrong health club to join.


Katz's Health Club

_Author's Note: This story contains a character that I created and her name is Misty. She first appeared in my fanfic entitled "The Things I Do For Family" and this story may be easier to understand if you have read the other story first._

In the early morning, at around 8:30 AM, a new day was taking place in Nowhere as everyone got up to go to work or school. But far from many of the active places of Nowhere, located in the exact center of Nowhere itself, exists a farmhouse located along the side of the road. This house was inhabited by an elderly couple named Eustace and Muriel Bagge. Because the couple is retired, they don't need to go out and go to school or work in the mornings like the rest of Nowhere. Instead, they get to stay home and sleep in. Every morning, Eustace would sit at the table, reading the paper, while Muriel prepared breakfest. However, this morning was a little different. Eustace was in the kitchen, reading the paper like always but Muriel had not come down to make breakfest yet. For some reason, she wanted to go to the bathroom but why, she never meantoned.

"Muriel, hurry up, will ya." shouted Eustace from the table. There was no response. Waiting at the other end of the table was another family member who was waiting for his breakfest. This other family member is one of Muriel's dogs, the ever shy and timid but lovable dog, Courage. Courage sat at the end of the table, drumming his fingers on the table and waiting for Muriel to come down.

"What are you doing at the table?" said Eustace irritably as he noticed Courage was sitting at the table. Courage was, as usual, intimidated by Eustace's angry looking stare so Courage immedately sat down onto the floor. As he did, the kitchen door openned. Courage and Eustace turned their attention towards the door, expecting Muriel to come through that door but it wasn't. Instead, it was Muriel's second dog, Misty. Misty had first moved in with the Bagge family only two weeks ago but what really makes Misty so special is that she is not only Muriel's new dog, she is also Courage's little sister. At the time, Courage never even knew he had a sister until the two first met over two weeks ago. Misty and Courage had grown attatched to each other and the two agreed to live together and she had been living with Courage ever since.

Misty ressembles Courage in many ways. Like Courage, she too is a pure bred pink lemdon (AN: It's a dog breed I made up) and because of that, she has the same pink fur, the same ears, nose, height (but slightly shorter), and body structure. The only features that Misty has that distingishes her from Courage is that she has some femine features around the eyes and she wears a red bandana around her neck that is tied in the front. Infact, if it wasn't for Misty's bandana, Muriel and Eustace would have some difficulties telling the two dogs apart. Misty's personality is, in some ways, a complete opposite of Courage's. Unlike Couarge, Misty is bold and often is more daring than Courage. She's also more active and out going. She's also a tomboy, often enjoying sports, martial arts, and other male dominated interests. True, Misty has gotten on Courage's nerves every once in awhile but aren't all little sisters like that? Even though being a big brother has been a major adjustment for Courage, he still loves his sister. After Courage learned that his parents were dead, Misty became the only thing that enabled Courage to cope with his loss. Courage doesn't know why. Perhaps Misty just gives him strength to move on.

Misty walked over to Courage and sat down on the ground with Courage.

"Hey, Courage, what are you doing here on the ground?" asked Misty. "It's much more comfertable to sit in a chair." Courage was about to respond but was interrupted by a piercing screaming from up stairs. Everyone quickly reconized the scream as Muriel's and so, in a panic, everyone ran out of the kitchen door and headed up the stairs. Courage was nervious and tense because he feared that there was something scary up stairs. Misty was also tense but only because she was preparing for a fight. Courage, Misty, and Eustace ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where they found Muriel. She was dressed in very loose clothing and she was standing on top of a bathroom scale. She turned her head towards her three roommates, revealing a look of horror on her face.

"I've gained five pounds." said Muriel. When Misty and Courage realized there was nothing serious, they both sighed with releif.

"Muriel, what are you doing standing around in the bathroom and not making me breakfest?" asked Eustace irritably.

"Eustace, I've gained weight in only one week." said Muriel as she stepped off of the scale. Lately, Muriel has been rather conserned with her weight. Although her obesity had never bothered her before, she was, none the less, rather concerned now.

"So what if you have gained a few pounds." said Eustace. "Just make me breakfest."

"Eustace, I've been gaining weight for years and if this does not stop, I could face some serious health risks." said Muriel. "Starting right now, I'm going to go on a diet and lose all this weight."

"Mmm hmm." said Courage in agreement which was his way of saying "Yes."

"Fine, just make me my breakfest already." said Eustace.

As Muriel said she would, she began dieting in order to lose all that weight she had gained all these years. After she had made breakfest for herself and her family, she went to the store to find protein shakes and all sorts of dietary supplements meant for dieting. She also bought some weights and aroabic instruction videos in order for her to burn off the fat. After lunch, she had dressed herself in a blue aroabics outfit, strapped sweat bands around her wrists, ankles, and head, and then put in an aroabics video in the VCR. In no time at all, Muriel was dancing to a female aroabics instructor on the television. Courage and Misty watched Muriel doing her arobics and eventually, Eustace also came into the room from the kitchen to notice Muriel dance. In surprise, he dropped the news paper he was holding and said, "Muriel, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Eustace?" said Muriel. "I'm trying to exorice."

"Looks more like your trying to get some rats out of your pants." said Eustace, laughing at his lame joke.

"Why don't join me, Eustace." said Muriel. "It's really fun."

"What, and look like a moron." snapped Eustace.

"Suit yourself." said Muriel. Misty, who had been watching Muriel with interest, stepped down from the steps and started to dance with the arobics instructor on the TV. Courage came up to her and asked, "Misty, what do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Misty. "I'm dancing with this arobic's instructor. Why don't you join me."

"No way." said Courage.

"Come on, please." begged Misty and gave Courage those puppy dog eyes. Couage was surprised to find himself actually moved by this display and finally hie just gave in.

In no time at all, both dogs were dancing to the arobics instructor. The constant kicks and body movements involved in arobics was harder than Courage thought and by the time it was time for a break, Courage was so sore he could barley stand and he was hot and sweaty. Muriel was also rather warn own and she and Courage both sat down in a chair. Only Misty seemd completely active after that work out. Infact, she was disapointed that it was time for a break already.

"Wow, that was fun." said Misty as she walked over to Courage.

"Fun?" said Courage. "How could hopping around like that be fun?"

"Oh come on, Courage, exorsice is good for the soul." said Misty. Courage just ignored her. Muriel then noticed the time displayed on the clock and said, "Oh my! Eustace!"

"What?" shouted Eustace from the kitchen.

"Get your shoes on, it is almost time for Misty's vet apointment." said Muriel. Eustace grumbled in response. Today was Misty's first vet apointment and she was expected to arrive to the vet in 15 minutes. Muriel changed out of her work-out cloths and into her regular dress and apron while Eustace put on his shoes. Once everyone was ready for the trip, they all left outside to head towards Eustace's truck.

As cheerful and as active as ever, Misty skipped over to Eustace's truck like a little girls off to school and was the first to get into the truck. The whole family squeezed into the truck with Eustace at the wheel, Muriel sitting at the other side of the truck, and the two dogs inbetween them. Because Misty and Courage had to share a seat, the truck was much more crowded than it used to be. Eustace started up the engine and the old truck roard to life and began to move forward.

"Move out of the way, you stupid dog." said Eustace as he reached past Courage so he could move the clutch. Eustace drove the truck onto the road and through Nowhere towards the only veterianarian in Nowhere: Dr. Venda.

Before, there was only two vets in Nowhere but after that one other vet was launched into space, Dr. Venda remained as the only veterainarian in Nowhere. Unlike the other verterianarian, who had his office in the city, Dr. Venda's office is located in a lone building outside of town but less than a mile's drive from the farm house. In no time at all, Dr. Venda's office appeared in the distance as Eustace's truck got closer to the building. Upon arrival to the building, Misty saw the small building for the first time. It resembled an old McDonalds restaurant but it was only half the size of one and it was obvious that it was no restaurant. As Muriel stepped out of the car, she picked up her two dogs into her arms and entered the building with her canines in hand and Eustace following behind.

The waiting room was farely empty. It was a typical waiting room that you would find at a vet with its plain looking chairs, stacks of out-of-date magazines, and boring elevator music playing in the background. Dr. Venda's secretary (who was a very young looking blond haired women) told Muriel to wait until Dr. Venda is done with his first patent. Everyone sat patently in their seats, except for Misty who was not the type to sit around all day and after sitting there for 10 minutes, she was starting to get restless.

"Ugg, this is so boring." complained Misty as she sprawled herself up against the chair she was sitting in. Suddenly, the door beside the secretary's desk openned and without warning, a huge gust of wind filled the room. Courage was surprised by the sudden wind and as he watched the door, a black women wearing a short white skirt walked into the waiting room and right over her head was a storm cloud. Courage gasped as he recognized the girl as that Storm Godess who tried to take him as a substitute for her lost dog. In the Storm Goddess's arms was the dog in question, Duncen, who resembled Coruage but he was much thinner. Also stepping into the waiting room was a fairly tall and thin man, about a few inches taller than Eustace and Muriel. He had a flat oval shaped head with bright red hair and a large mustache that was nestled under his long nose. This man was Dr. Venda, the veterianarian. He gave the Storm Godess an object that looked like a toothpaste tube and said, "Just place this ointment on Duncen's rash once in the morning and once before bed and the rash should clear up in no more than three weeks. If the rash does not clear up by then, come see me again and if the rash does vanish, discontinue use of the ointment." Dr. Venda seemed unfazed by the swirling wind that the Storm Godess was creating.

"Thank you, Dr. Venda." said the Storm Goddess. She walked out of the waiting room while saying to Duncen, "Good doggy, sweet doggy, understanding doggy." By the time the Storm Goddess left the waiting room, the constant wind stopped.

"Muriel Bagge." said Dr. Venda. Muriel and the others stood up from their seats and followed Dr. Venda to his examination room.

Once inside the examination room, Dr. Venda said, "Okay, Misty, hop onto the bed." He placed his hand onto the leather examination bed indicating that he wanted Misty to hop onto it. Misty made a large acrobatic leap onto the bed like a cat.

"Wow, what a jump." said Dr. Venda impressed. Dr. Venda examined Misty, checking her ears, her reflexes, her eyes, her skin, and her heart, checking for any signs of health concerns.

"Over the phone, you said to me that you got this dog as a stray. Is that correct?" said Dr. Venda to Muriel as he listend to Misty's heart beat through his stethascope.

"Yes." said Muriel. "We've had her for two weeks."

"I see." said Dr. Venda. "She certianly looks a lot like Courage."

"Well, Misty is Courage's sister." said Muriel.

"Well isn't that nice." said Dr. Venda as he removed his stethascope from Misty's chest. "Although she is healthy, since she was a stray, she is required to have her shots."

"Shall I arrange for another apointment for that?" asked Muriel.

"No, it doesn't take that long to give her all her shots." said Dr. Venda. "I can do it right now." Misty leaned over from the examination bed and asked Courage, "What's a shot?"

"Oh, you'll find out." said Courage. Courage couldn't help but feel releaved.

"Good thing I don't have to get a shot today." thought Courage. Just then, Dr. Venda took one look at Courage and a thought occured to him.

"Wait a second." said Dr. Venda. He walked over to a file cabinet and then pulled out a file. He flipped through the pages of the file and said, "Aw ha."

"What is it, Dr. Venda?" asked Muriel.

"According to Courage's medical records, he's over due for his shots." said Dr. Venda. He then turned his gaze towards Courage and said, "You know what that means." Courage gulped in nervousness.

A few minutes later, Misty and Courage stepped out of the examining room.

"Well, those shots weren't so bad." said Misty.

"Speak for yourself." said Courage rubbing his shoulder in pain. Muriel and Eustace then walked out and Muriel said to Dr. Venda, "Thank you very much, Dr. Venda."

"No problem." said Dr. Venda. "See you again soon."

"Yeah, yeah, now lets go already, I'm missing my favorite show." nagged Eustace. Dr. Venda nealt down to Misty and Courage and said, "Nice treating you two, come again soon." Courage and Misty both waved good-bye to Dr. Venda as they followed Muriel towards the exit. As they entered the waiting room, Muriel noticed a magazine lying on the table and it was lying front cover down, exposing the advertisment on the back. Muriel picked up the advertisment and read what it said on it with interest. Eustace and the dogs were about to exit the building when they noticed that Muriel was not following them.

"Muriel, this is no time to be reading." nagged Eustace.

"I know but look at this advertisment." said Muriel pointing to the advertisment that she was holding. "It says there's a nice health club here in Nowhere. With a place like that, it could help me get into shape and lose weight faster."

"Ehh, it's just a waist of time and money." said Eustace.

"Well, I want to visit this place and check it out for myself." said Muriel.

"It's just a stupid health club." said Eustace irritably. Out of anger, Eustace grabbed the magazine out of Muriel's hand and threw it onto the ground in front of Misty and Courage. Courage picked up the add and it read:

_Are you fat, obese, or just over weight, well your answeres are solved thanks to the new Nowhere Heatlh club. This health club has everything you need. It has weights, a pool, tanning beds, a steam room, a spaw, arobics, basketball and tense courts, and health drinks of all kinds. All this plus free personal trainers. You can join for just the low price of $39.95 a month so come on down and we can help you slim down._

"Sounds like a nice place." said Misty. However, Courage was not as trusting of the add as Misty was. Something is not right about this add and Courage was suspisiouc and afraid, as usual.

"Well, I believe that this Health Club is just what I need." said Muriel. "I'll go there tonite and see what the place is like. You can come along if you like, Eustace."

"I'm not going to some fancy health club." said Eustace.

"Suit yourself, Eustace." said Muriel. "I think I will bring the dogs with me. I'm sure they will love it."

"Yay." cheered Misty in excitment. Courage was less than thrilled to go but he, none the less wanted to go in order to make sure that the heatlh club wont be dangerious and odds are, it will.

After dinner, as Muriel had said she would, she drove Eustace's truck to the health club and Misty and Courage tagged along. During the ride, Misty had her head out the window, enjoying the cool breeze she was getting on her face. She kept one paw on her bandana to ensure that it didn't fly off her neck. Courage, who was seated next to her, said, "Misty, get your head back in here and put your seat belt on before you hurt yourself." Misty felt tempted to snap back at Courage but since she knew that Courage was right, she reluctantly put her head back inside and put her seat belt on. Muriel drove the truck through town and into the more active parts of Nowhere where all the shops and buildings are everywhere. Muriel, following the adress that was on the magazine, drove to a large white building with the words "Nowhere Health Club" over the entrance in large green glowing letters.

"This must be the place." said Muriel as she stepped out of the truck. Courage and Misty also stepped out and were not as thrilled about the plain looking design of the building's outer structure as Muriel was.

They followed Muriel through the front doors of the building and they were amazed at how crowded it was. Everywhere they could see, there were weight lifting devices and people using them. People of every degree of obesity or muscle mass was here from the pencil thin skinny nerd, the extreamly large and muscular, and the very obese. Everyone was here building muscle and burning fat, just like people would normally do at a health club. In front of the front door was a counter where a teenaged blond women was sitting. Attatched to the women's chest was a name tag that said, "Hi, I'm Beatrice." Muriel walked over to tthe women named Beatrice and asked, "Hello, I want to join your health club." Beatrice looked up at Muriel and smiled.

"Certianly." said Beatrice. "I'll show you around the many features of the club." She got up from the counter and led Muriel through the Health Club. Like the add had said, the club had everything: weights, a pool, arobics, etc. Although Courage was rather bored of the tour, Misty was interested in the club. She was already physically fit and she enjoyed physical activities such as running and swimming, a pashion she developed since she had to stay fit in order to survive on an alien planet. She just loved the health club and she was anctious to sign up herself.

The tour ended right where it began (at the counter).

"So that is all that the club has." said Beatrice.

"Indeed, this place is great." said Muriel. "When can I join?"

"You can join right now." said Beatrice. "Just follow me." Beatrice led Muriel and her two dogs into an office near the desk. The interior of the office was surprisingly plain looking, as if this was the first time the office had been used and the owner hadn't had a chance to decorate it.

"This is my manager's office." said Beatrice. "Normally he's the one who signs in new members but since he's not here right now, I'll have to do it." Beatrice pulled out a form and placed it on top of the desk in front of Muriel.

"Just sign this, please." said Beatrice. Muriel sat down into a chair and began to fill out the form using a pen she had pulled out from her purse.

"Don't worry you too, this wont take long." said Muriel to Misty and Courage. The two dogs sat down on the floor and waited patiently for Muriel to finish. However, Courage could tell that after just one minute, Misty was starting to get bored and with every passing moment, Misty was growing even more impatient.

"Oh will you hurry it up already." complained Misty to Muriel, even though she knew that Muriel couldn't understand her. It wasn't that Misty was impatient, it's just that she's not the type to sit around for extended periods. As Courage sat there, he breathed in heavily and suddenly picked up a familiar sent in the air. It wasn't very fresh but when Courage smelt it, he immediatly recognized it as Katz's unique sent. Courage froze in horror as he realized whose sent it was that he smelt.

"He couldn't be here, could he?" thought Courage. Then Courage remembered that Beatrice said that the desk belonged to her manager. Nerviously, Courage reached over to the plaque on the desk. Because of his short size, Courage had to get up onto his toes to reach over the desk to grab the plaque. As Courage pulled it off the desk, he read the name on the plague and gasped in horror. The plaque said "KATZ." In a panic, Courage began to tug on Muriel's dress, desperate to show her the plaque.

"Don't worry, Courage." said Muriel. "I'm almost done filling out this form." Muriel wrote in a few more lines and said, "Done." Beatrice picked up the form and said, "Now, I must take your picture." Beatrice pulled out a digital camera and was about to take a picture of Muriel until Courage started tugging on Muriel's dress in a desperate attempt to get her attention..

"Now Courage, stop it." said Muriel irratiably. "I'll be having my picture taken and I expect you to behavior yourself." Courage decided to give up and let go of Muriel's dress. As Muriel was getting her picture taken, Misty leaned over and asked Courage, "Are you all right, bro. You're acting a little strange."

"Misty, the heatlh club's manager is Katz." said Courage.

"Who's Katz?" asked Misty. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"No." said Courage. "He's a dangerious criminal. I've encountered him before and everytime I meet him, he is out to kill me and Muriel and if he finds us, he'll target you too." Misty was not in the least bit concerned about this statement.

"Well, before, you had to fight him alone but you got me now and you know how well I can take care of myself." said Misty. Indeed, Misty was right and Courage knew it. Misty was an increadable martiallartist and judging by how well she can fight, Courage could tell that Misty was capable of taking care of herself but none the less, Courage couldn't help but worry for Misty's safety as well as Muriel's.

Little did Courage know that on a nearby shelf, disguised as a flower pot, was a camera that was secretly filming the room. The feedback from the camera was transmited and displayed in black and white on a TV screen in a nearby room just one floor above. The room was small and contained nothing but a few video equipment, the TV that is displaying the immages taken by the camera, a soft chair, and Katz himself sitting in the chair. He watched the silent black and white immage on the screen. Realizing that Muriel was going to join the club, he grinned evilly.

"Yes, with Muriel in the club, I will be able to unleash a horrorible and painful death upon her and that stupid dog." said Katz. His grin faded a bit when he realized that Courage had discovered the plaque that was baring Katz's name. "Oh darn, he knows and now he might ruin the plan. Oh well, I'm ready for him. But I can't help but wonder who is that dog next to him." Katz was surprised to see Misty in the screen. Katz had never met Misty so he never knew her or about the fact that she was Courage's sister.

"I've never seen this dog before." said Katz. "I wonder what she is doing with Muriel."

Meanwhile, Muriel was waiting for Beatrice to finish writing the information onto the club's computer registration system.

"There you go." anounced Beatrice. "You're all set. By the way, stop by the club tommorrow night. We're having an obesity day."

"What's obesity day?" asked Muriel.

"It's a day where we offer tips and products for obese people who are trying to loose weight." explained Beatrice. "It's like a day for all the obese people in Nowhere to gather in one place and find effective ways of losing weight."

"Why that sounds lovely." said Muriel.

"No." whined Courage.

"Then we will expect you here by tommorrow, then." said Beatrice.

"I'm sure you will." said Muriel. "Good bye." Muriel left the office as her dogs followed behind. As they left the building, Courage was constently turning his head around as if he was looking for someone and indeed, he was looking for Katz. Misty had noticed this and she knew that Courage must be looking for Katz but she didn't bring up the subject.

The next day, during the evening hours, Muriel drove back to the health club, bringing Misty and Courage with her. As Beatrice had said, every obese person in Nowhere came to the gym. The place was fairly crowded and when Courage and Misty came inside, they realized that all of the weight machines had been moved to the side of the walls in order to make room for all the extra people and tables that was supplied with weight loss suplements and other products that have to do with weight loss. Muriel stared in awed amazment at the crowds of people who had come. Courage was not enjoying himself because he hated having to be in such a big crowd, especially when he knows that Katz is somewhere in the building, out to do some evil. Misty was also not enjoying herself either.

"Isn't this thrilling?" said Muriel. "I bet I could learn a lot about weight loss here."

"Hello, Muriel." said Beatrice as she walked over to Muriel.

"Oh hello, Beatrice." said Muriel. When Beatrice noticed Misty and Courage, she said, "Oh Muriel, I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you yesterday, dogs are not alloud in the building. My manager was mad at me for that."

"Oh dear, I guess I will have to tie them outside." said Muriel. Muriel led Misty and Courage outside and, with some reluctance, Misty and Courage aloud themselves to be tied up to a stop sign outside of the health club using leashes.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you two out here." apoligized Muriel. "I promise, I'll try not to stay too long." Muriel lovingly kissed the two dogs on the forehead before going back inside.

Once Muriel was out of sight, Misty began to pick at her leash, pulling at the straps and losenning it.

"Misty, what are you doing?" asked Courage.

"I'm getting this leash off." said Misty.

"Are you crazy, you can't escape." protested Courage.

"Of-course I can." said Misty. "Watch." She pulled the leash off of her and let it fall to the ground.

"I meant that you shouldn't." said Courage.

"Well, I'm not going to sit out here and let Muriel have all the fun." said Misty. "Besides, don't you want to go inside to save Muriel from Katz?" Courage hesitated. He knew Misty had a point.

"Oh right, oh right." said Courage. He unbuckled his leash and he and Misty walked off to find a way into the building where they wont be noticed.

Misty stealthfully walked behind the building with her big brother fallowing close behnd. At the back of the building, she noticed a ladder on the side. The ladder was high off the ground but the ladder led all the way to the top of the building.

"We can get in by climbing up that ladder." said Misty.

"How?" asked Courage. Instead of answering, Misty walked over to a garbage can and picked it up into her arms. She carried the can over to the ladder and set the can under it. She then climbed on top of the garbage can and once on top, she jumped into the air and grabbed onto the bar of the ladder. She then housed herself up the ladder and began climbing.

"Come on, bro." said Misty down to Courage. "It's easy." Reluctantly, Courage climbed to the top of the trash can and began to leap for the ladder, just like Misty did. It took him a few tries but he managed to grab onto the ladder and he climbed up it, just like what his sister had done.

They climbed up the ladder to the top of the building. However, there was nothing on top of the building except just a flat roof and a door that apeared to be leading to stairs going down. Misty ran over to the door and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." said Misty. "There's got to be another way in. Help me search the area" Misty and Courage began to search the area, trying to find some way into the building. Eventaully, Misty noticed a window near the top of the building. It was a small round window that was too small for a full grown human to squeeze through but it was not small enough to keep Misty and Courage out.

"Courage, over here." said Misty to Courage. Courage ran over to her side and asked, "Did you see something?"

"I think we can escape through that window." said Misty pointing over the edge.

"The window?" said Courage. "How are we supposed to get at the window?"

"Just grab hold of my legs and lower me down to the window." said Misty.

"What, I can't do that." said Courage. "What if I drop you."

"I have faith that you wont." said Misty with a smile. Courage looked over the edge of the building and swallowed hard. He was flattered that Misty would trust Courage enough to put her life in his paws but none the less, Courage didn't want to do it because if something were to happen to Misty, it would be his fault and Courage doubted his conscience could stand it. He looked into Misty's eyes and he could see her determiantion in them. With a shaky breath, he nodded in acceptance.

Misty lowered herself over the edge of the building as Courage held onto her legs until Misty hung upside-down suspended entirely by Courage's strength. Courage gently lowerd her to the window so that Misty could open it. It was hard for Misty to operate the latch with the blood rushing to her head but eventaully, she managed to open the window and crawled inside. The room was pitch black so Misty couldn't see where she was going. She managed to place her foot on a hard surface somewhere close to the window. It felt like a card board box of some kind, a possable indication that Misty was in a storage room of some kind. Misty poked her head out of the window and said to Courage, "Come on, Courage, what are you waiting for?" Courage carefully lowered himself to the window by holding onto the edge of the building and carefully, he crawled inside by going feet first into the window. He landed right next to his sister on top of the pile of boxes. Misty quickly closed the window and the two dogs found themselves in pure blackness. They couldn't see a thing but there was a strange odder in the air and they also heard an unusual sound. It was some kind of a scuring and clickiing sound as if hundreds of small sources was making all that noise at once. Courage quivered in fear because he was afraid of the dark. Misty, however, was busy feeling around for some place they could stand on so they could get down from the pile of boxes they were standing on.

"I'm afraid we'll have to jump." said Misty after she concluded there was no other way down. Courage didn't like the idea but he knew he had to be strong. He held his sister's paw for emotional support and the two jumped together. They landed on the wooden floor below with out sustaining any injury.

"I wish I could see in this room." said Misty.

"Me too." said Courage. "Help me find a light switch."

They began to move their paws along the walls of the room, feeling for a light switch. Eventually, Misty found a light switch. She flipped the switch, causing the lighrs over head to come on. The two dogs squinted in the bright light and when their eyes adjusted, they were met with a grim sight. Before them was the sources of the strange odder and the strange sounds. Contained within two 15 feet by 5 feet glass tanks were spiders. Dog sized spiders of various colorful exoskeletons, each one scuried about in the tanks, nipping and biting at the glass as if they wanted to get out or they want to feast on Coruage and Misty.

Courage was so frightend by the sight of all those spiders that he actually screamed in terror. Misty, however, was not at all frightend by the spiders. Infact, she walked closer to the spiders, trying to get a good look at them.

"Misty, don't go near them." said Courage.

"What are they?" asked Misty.

"They're spiders." said Courage. Because Misty has been born and raised on another planet, she is not familiar with Earth animal life and other traits found on Earth so Courage has to explain it to her.

"So that's what a spider looks like." said Misty. "They look so cool."

"I beg to differ." said Courage sarcastically. Suddenly, Courage's eyes widend as he realized something. "Wait a minute. These spiders must belong to Katz."

"Why would Katz keep so many spiders?" asked Misty.

"Katz lives in a motal that he owns on the outskirts of Nowhere." explains Courage. "In his motel, Katz keeps these over sized spiders so he could feed them to his motal guests."

"Why would he do that?" asked Misty.

"I don't know but whatever he's planning, it must have something to do with these spiders." said Courage.

"Very observent, aren't you." said a sinister voice behind Courage and Misty. The two dogs jumped in surprise upon hearing the voice. They spun around and, as Courage had feared, it was Katz standing behind them.

"You are quite right, Courage." said Katz slighly. "These spiders are part of an even greater plan. You see, I haven't been getting enough customers at my motal in order to feed all these spiders so I decided to move them to some place where they would have a lot more people to feast upon. A place where there was enough plump and large people to eat. I figured a health club would be the best place since so many obese people come here and what better way to attract so many obese people would be to have some special attraction for them to come to. I'll unleash these spiders into the club and they will have a feast fit for a king."

"You wont get away with this." said Courage.

"Aw, but unlike the other occations we have met, I have been expecting you and thus able to plan ahead." said Katz. From behind his back, Katz pressed a large red button on a large remote. That remote activated a large metal claw that lowered from the ceiling and grabbed Courage.

"Courage!" screamed Misty as Courage was lifted off the ground by the large claw and then the robotic claw carried Courage over one of the tanks of live spiders. A door on the top of the tank openned, enabling the claw to drop Courage into the pit of hungry spiders.

Courage shook with fright as he watched the spiders below jump into the air, trying unsuccessfully to grab Courage who hung helplessly above. Misty was horrorified to see Courage in that kind of danger but she maintained her composure, none the less.

"Leave my big brother alone." threatend Misty. Katz directed his attention towards Misty, surprised at what she said.

"Brother?" said Katz in surprise. With an evil grin, he turned his head towards Courage and said, "This is your little sister? I see she has your family resemblance." Katz turned towards Misty again and gave Misty that same cold stare he always gave Courage. "Well, well, I hadn't expected to exterminate two dogs today. I'll guess I have to stick with plan B then." Katz cupped his paws over his mouth and shouted, "Guards, seize her."

Just then, three broad chested men wearing ugly green uniforms came out of nowhere and before Misty could react, they grabbed onto her arms and legs. The three guards held onto Misty and they held her in place. However, Misty was not willing to give up that easily. With all of her might, she thrusted the three guards into the air in the same way as Neil did in "Matrix Reloaded" when he was buried in all those Agent Smith replicas. The first guard to recover from the toss charged towards Misty but Misty saw him coming and by grabbing his arm, Misty flung the guard towards another guard who was standing up. The thrown guard hit the other guard and the two hit the side of the wall. The third guard charged towards Misty but she saw him coming and manged to knock the man over with a good kick of her legs. Once the man was on the ground, Misty gave a few good karate punches to his face and chest. The other two men ran over to Misty for another strike. One guard grabbed Misty by the arm but Misty was very strong for a dog her size. She easily tossed the man off of her by flinging her arm and tossing the man away. As she did, the other man kicked Misty in the side. Misty shrugged off the blow and immediatly focused her attention her current attacker.

Courage was watching the fight while hanging from the robotic claw. He knew how tough Misty was. She could have easily taken on two men at once but he didn't know for sure if she could take on three. He knew he had to save his sister but he didn't know how he was going to escape from that claw. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He took in a deep breath and held it and by doing so, he compressed his chest, making him thinner. With the dexterity of an escape artist, Courage squeezed himself out of the metal claw until he was finally free. By the time he had squeezed himself out of the claw, Misty was already held down by the three guards. Unlike the first time, they used all of their weight on top of Misty as she was pinned to the floor and one even had his shoe on her chest. Courage was hanging by his paws while grasping onto the claw, watching Misty as she tried to struggle out of the guards' grasp. Reacting quickly to rescue his sister, Courage managed to swing himself into the air and landed onto the edge of the tank. He ran to the other side of the glass tank and noticed a table nearby. He jumped down to the floor and ran over to the table. Using as much strength as he could, Courage lifted the table over his head. With a powerful toss, he threw the table right at the guards. The momentum of the table carried the guards off of Misty and they all landed hard on the ground, unconsious.

Courage ran over to his sister and said, "Misty, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Misty. Courage examined Misty and was surprised (and releaved) to see that she was unharmed. Katz, however, was not at all happy.

"So, you two are stronger than you look." said Katz. "I guess I will have to finish you two off myself." Katz charged towards Misty and Courage. Misty was going to stay and fight but Courage had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along as he ran towards a janitor's closet. Misty reluctantly followed Courage as they ran into the closet, slammed the door behind them, and locked it before Katz could follow them. As Katz was shaking the knob and pounding on the door, Misty had turned on the overhead light so they could see. The closet was fairly cramped with all the suplies lying around everywhere.

"Well that was great, what are we going to do know?" demanded Misty saracastically.

"Let me think for a minute." said Courage. He qucikly observed all the supplies that took up much of the space in the closet but found nothing that could be of use. Misty also looked around and she noticed a large vacuum cleaner. She suddenly was struck with an idea. It was a wild one but it was an idea.

Meanwhile, Katz was searching through a key ring, trying to find the keys to the janitor's closet.

"Aw ha." anounced Katz once he found the right key. "Now you two are mine." Katz put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. Once he openned the, a vacuum cleaner struck Katz in the head, knocking him unconsious. The holders of the vacuum was Misty and Courage and they were the ones who struck Katz in the head.

"Unimagintive but affective." said Courage.

"Well that was fun, what are we going to do with Katz and all of his spiders?" asked Misty. Courage placed a finger to his lip in thought until he had a wild idea of his own.

Back at the gym, two of the obese people who attended was two obese police officers who obviously had too many dohnuts.

"Awfully crowded tonight, isn't it?" said one officer with brown hair and a mustach.

"Yes, it is certianly..." began the second officer (who was even fatter than the other and was bald) but he was cut off by a delicious aroma.

"What is that smell?" asked the bald officer.

"I don't know." said the brown haired officer. "But it's making me hungry."

"Look over there." said the brown haired officer. They turned their gaze towards a large dohnut across the hall. The dohnut was held up by Courage who stood just around the cornor and out of sight with Misty at his side.

"Oh I got to have it." said the bald officer hungrilly and the two officers charged towards the dohnut. Upon hearing their aproach, Courage and Misty immediatly ran through the building with the officers following the smell of the dohnut. Courage and Misty led the officers to the basement where the spiders were and they hid themselves behind the door as the officers came in. The two officers froze in shock at the sight of all these spiders.

"Where did these come from?" asked the brown haired officer.

"I don't know but they're not supposed to be here, that for sure." said the bald officers.

"Hey look." said the brown haired officer as he pointed to the left. The officer was pointing at Katz who laid unconsious on the ground where Courage and Misty left him.

"We better tell the station." said the bald officer as he pulled out his radio. As they were calling for back up, Misty and Courage snuck out the door, through the building, and back to their leashes before Muriel came back to get them.

The next day, Muriel was once again dressed in her skin tight arobics outfit and was doing her arobics in front of the TV and Misty and Courage was with her. Once the instructor on the video said that it was time for a break. Muriel sat down in her rocking chair and Misty and Courage sat down on the floor next to her. As they rested, Misty asked, "So do you meet villians like that all the time?"

"Pretty much." said Courage.

"I think it's cool how you fight them off to save Muriel." said Misty.

"Really?" asked Courage in surprise.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the next villains we are going to fight." said Misty.

"You're not like everyone else, are you?" said Courage.

"Nope, I'm one of a kind." said Misty. Courage just laughed to himself. He just couldn't believe that he was a big brother to a sister that was so unique but perhaps that's what makes her so appealing.

**The End**


End file.
